fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KELY
KELY is a Fox owned-and-operated station that serves the Eloy/Casa Grande, Arizona market. The station is owned by the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of 21st Century Fox as part of a duopoly with MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated station KCKG (channel 34). The two stations share studio facilities located on North Estrella Road in Eloy with transmitting facilities located in Casa Grande. It broadcasts on Channel 12 and it is owned by Fox Television Stations. Syndicated programming on KELY includes: Modern Family, Dish Nation, USA Today on TV, and The Real among others. On November 16, 2015, KELY debuted the Fox O&O graphics used by most Krueger Broadcasting owned Fox stations. The station was also part of the Arizona Television Network which was run by Kruejac. History KELY signed on the air back on April 7th, 1979 and signed on originally as as an Independent. KELY was founded by Pike Communications (a former company headquarted in Terre Haute, Indiana), who decided that it was time for Eloy & Casa Grande to have another station. As an independent, KELY ran a typical independent schedule of children's cartoon during the morning, off-network syndication during the afternoon, and movies throughout the night. KELY also aired religious programming, including The PTL Club and The 700 Club. KELY remained as an independent for 7 years up until 1986 when the newly formed FOX network signed on the air. In 1986, Pike Communications agreed for KELY to be a FOX affiliate. After a slow start in the first 5 years, KELY's ratings took off, and by 1992, they were making a profit. In 1998, Pike Communications decided to put the station up for sale. and Fox Television Stations bought KELY and made it as a Fox owned-and-operated station. In the year 2005, KELY finally became the no. 1 station in the market. In 2015, Fox Television Stations decided to sell the station to Krueger Broadcasting. Later the same day, the sale was completed. On November 15, 2015, KELY debuted the Fox O&O graphics used by most Krueger Broadcasting stations. On February 15, 2016, Krueger Broadcasting decided to sell the station back to Fox Television Stations. Digital Television Current On-Air Staff Chris King - News Director * Michael Jefferies - anchor; weekday mornings * Phoebe Dewey - anchor; weekday mornings * Cale Dawson - anchor; weeknights at 9 * Heather Barr - anchor; weeknights at 9 * Greg Hopkins - anchor; weekend evenings * Valerie Jay - anchor; weekend evenings Fox 12 Weather Meteorologists * Gabriel Holmes - meteorologist; weekday mornings * Lisa Kline - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 9 * Ben Ralston - meteorologist; weekend evenings Fox 12 Sports Team * Hank Bender - sports director; weeknights at 9 * Gordon Lake - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters * Gene Ockerbloom - general assignment reporter * Mike Patrick - general assignment reporter * Shirley McAlister - general assignment reporter; also fill-in anchor * Jane Zephyr - general assignment reporter * Joe King - general assignment reporter * Holly Quail - general assignment reporter * Megan Albion - general assignment reporter Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from May 1999 Logos KELY logo early 1970s.png|KELY logo from 1979-1987 KELY 1987.png|KELY logo from 1987-1990 Kelyeloygoldengirls.png|A screencap from "The Golden Girls" bumper from 1992. KELY 1990.png|KELY logo from 1990-1993 KELY 1993.png|KELY logo from 1993-1996 KELY 1996.png|KELY logo from 1996-2001 kely1999.png|KELY "Inside Edition" bumper from May 1999. Kgfd1995tornadowarning.png|A screencap for KELY from May 1999 when a Tornado Warning pops up on the screen KELY Logo 2001-07.png|KELY logo from 2001-2007 KELY current logo.png|KELY logo from 2007-2015 Untitled drawing (6)-0.png|KELY news open Untitled drawing (7)-0.png|KELY 'We'll Be Right Back" logo IDs KELY ID 1986.png Videos File:KELY station ID (October 25, 1986 MOCK) Newscast themes *Classical Gas - Mason Williams (1979-1987) *Turn To News - Gari Media (1987-1993) *Hello News - Gari Media (1993-1999) *News Edge - Stephen Arnold Music (1999-2005) *Fusion - Stephen Arnold Music (2005-2008) *FOX Affiliate News Theme - OSI Music (2008-2017) *Beyond - Stephen Arnold Music (2017-present) 1987 Stand Up Promo Campaign In 1987, KELY rolled out the Stand Up campaign Lyrics: Today's a new day, Eloy's growing strong You're feeling OK, here's where you belong No holdin' back now, on the right track now. Stand up and tell em that Eloy's great We build it better, showing that Eloy pride Working together, working side-by-side It's time to shout it, no doubt about it Stand up and tell em that Eloy's great We've got the spirit, tell em that Eloy's great C'mon let's hear it, you make Eloy great The team that's hometown there's no town like our town You're at the heart of it, Fox 12's a part of it Stand up and tell em that Eloy's great Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Channel 12 Category:Eloy Category:Arizona Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1979 Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Casa Grande, AZ Category:Casa Grande